


welcome home

by sapphireblu



Series: a hwangcloudsung (shameless) smut festive [7]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: Sungwoon is back from the jungle and he misses his boyfriends so much





	welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> squint, and you'll find jaehwan somewhere

When the plane landed to the place that screams Seoul so much, Sungwoon groans gleefully. He and Seongwoo has been missed their homeland after being casted away to somewhere in the deep of the earth for almost a week, for a promising rate of variety show to air nearly couple months later. Sungwoon misses Seoul bustling city of life, the food, the dorms, his members and atop of that, he really misses his boyfriends dearly.

They arrive on outside the building of the dorm almost an hour after being picked up by the agency van. The manager said that the agency gives all the members a day off for today and they are surely feeling thankful of it. Sungwoon felt his body aching and sore, so he needs to take a warm shower later on.

Sungwoon parted ways with Seongwoo as they are living on a different floor and the red haired male dashing off his feet to his dorm room, punches out the password code of the front door before slipping in eventually. He didn’t see anyone upon his arrival when he shuffling through the corridor that heading him to the living room but quickly catch a glimpse of a certain tall muscled male on the kitchen aisle.

“Minhyun-ah!” He screams rather loudly after bumping his bag to the floor and runs toward the tall male before him. Minhyun got a little bit startled but smiles warmly while the smaller male embracing him with a tight hug. “I really miss you.”

The fluffy black haired man chuckles before ruffles Sungwoon’s hair with utmost affection and shower him with attention. “Welcome home, Sungwoon hyung.” He says with a contented sigh.

Minhyun is just about to get himself some water but his boyfriend looks like won’t detach himself anytime soon, clinging into him like a koala, so Minhyun just let it be for another good minute. They were just hugged each other like that and Sungwoon constant words of _I miss you_ gives a warm and fluttering feeling inside Minhyun’s chest.

Their little moment interrupted by such a loud voice booming from somewhere afar, a slamming door shut and a hurried shuffling step quickly increasing. Sungwoon didn’t even need to turn his head to notice, because it’s only him and Jaehwan who shared the high notes between the members, so he immediately knows it’s their another main vocal voice’s.

“Minhyun hyung, I’ll be leaving now.” He rushes his feet, mumbling ‘ _I’m already late’_ but halt his step when he spotted a familiar red hair.  “Oh, Sungwoon hyung, welcome home.”

The said male gives a mumbling reply, still nestled on Minhyun’s warm hug, and Jaehwan dashes himself out. The dorm sounds silent for another moment before a faint slamming shut door heard again and a blonde male makes his appearance with such a confused eyes.

“What is he doing?” Jisung asks, putting the groceries bag on the kitchen aisle before gives a peck on Minhyun’s lips, pointing on the red haired male that seems glued to Minhyun’s chest.

“I’m recharging, hyung.” Sungwoon whines. “I’ve been away for the jungle and I need to recharge myself for now.” He muffled his voice to the warmth that screams Minhyun and the said male just chuckles at their playful banter. Minhyun just loves it when both of his lovers showing off their affection in such a dynamic way. “I really miss you.” Sungwoon said again.

Jisung, who busily stuffs the groceries to the fridge, gives a loud snicker. “Do you really miss him or just his cock?”

Sungwoon groans and Minhyun just responds with laughs that reverberate in the small kitchen.

“Both.” The smaller male replies rather quickly but still didn’t let Minhyun go anywhere. “Satisfied now, hyung?”

The eldest male snorts as he finishes his task to stuffing the groceries but quickly engage in a silent agreement with another taller male between them. Jisung makes a rather loud announcement in which only could hear within them. “So, everyone is already leaving, then?”

Minhyun replies too cheerfully to Sungwoon’s liking as if he played along for whatever thing Jisung had plan a moment ago. “I guess so. Jaehwan left a moment ago and I think Guanlin will not back for couple hours, so yeah, it’s just us.”

“Great.” Jisung’s voice heard within an earshot and Sungwoon groans after realizing what his boyfriends are implying to. “We have a perfect time and perfect place, right, Minhyun-ah?”

The black haired male chuckles and lifts Sungwoon’s chin, make the smaller male overlook at his dark orbs that glint with such a slight arousal. “We just miss you as much as you are, hyung.” He says before capturing their lips together. Sungwoon moans softly into the kiss but become pliant when Minhyun’s much muscular stature hoist him up to his waist and walks them into their shared room, leaving Jisung behind in tow.

“You really didn’t give me time to rest, did you?”

 

###

 

When the door already slams shut and locked for good, Minhyun lifts down Sungwoon as the smaller male bumps his head a little to the wall behind them as Minhyun molds their lips together in passionate kiss, devouring him. Jisung leans nearby, hands folds leisurely on his clothed chest, and just smirks as he heard Sungwoon moans once again into Minhyun’s mouth. Sungwoon is easy to please as he already bucks his hips impatiently to Minhyun’s front when the tallest male between three of them is sharing another not so chaste kiss to Sungwoon’s plush lips.

“Be patient, cloud, will you?” Jisung interjects, walking closer. “Thought that being in the jungle would make you have a little bit more patience.”

Sungwoon, despite his starting to blurred mind, manages to sneer. He sighs when he lost the warmth of Minhyun’s as both of his tall lovers are now locking their lips into each other in front of him as Jisung’s hands grabs Minhyun’s waistband rather quickly, rubbing their cock, put such a display for the other boyfriend. Minhyun left out a shaky moan as Jisung quite fasten his rubbing speed.

“Shit.” Sungwoon spits his curses, feeling a light twitch of his cock beneath his pants. He unconsciously grasps his own girth and palms slowly, makes it hardening a little bit as Jisung shed his and Minhyun’s shirt and such a pair of muscled arms comes into view. Another curses come out and Sungwoon palming himself rather hard.

Both of his lovers glance back upon hearing Sungwoon’s pleasurable whimper because the red haired male is now seen sprung his cock out of his boxer, leaving the pants half slides to his thighs, eyes shut tightly as his slender fingers stroking its girth from the blunt tip back to the base, over and over. Jisung put out a smirk, gesturing Minhyun to stay quiet for a moment as another moan echoing through the room. Sungwoon then blinks his eyes open and meet with a rather amazed look from both the taller male before him.

“You look like having fun with yourself, hyung.” Minhyun managed to crack a smile followed by Jisung’s identical snickers. “Thought that Sungwoon hyung didn’t need us anymore, right, Jisung hyung?”

“NO!” Sungwoon wails loudly, giving out his best pleading look. “I- I just –“

“Just what, Sungwoon-ah?” Jisung walking closer, frames Sungwoon’s much smaller frame to the wall, his right hand pins Sungwoon’s hands above his head, to the wall behind them, as Minhyun leans on his side comfortably next to the red haired male, inspecting what is their eldest lover want to do next. Sungwoon then gives a slight gasps when Jisung’s left hands roughly snatches Sungwoon’s cock before gives the same rubbing motion like what he did to Minhyun earlier. “You want this, right?”

Minhyun instantly muffled Sungwoon moans as Jisung rubs his own clothed cock into Sungwoon’s free restriction one in quite fast speed. It didn’t help when Minhyun engaged him in an open mouthed kiss, tongue teasing just in a right amount and Jisung’s hands later start to roaming his upper body beneath Sungwoon’s shirt when he stops rubbing their cock together and freeing Sungwoon’s pinned hands. Sungwoon just feels so spoiled for now.

“ _Ah-_ hyung!” Sungwoon whines when Jisung riles up Sungwoon’s shirt just enough for him to licking the red haired male nipples simultaneously before giving a slight pinch to the hardening buds. Minhyun left his lips for a little while, gaining some air for both of them before attacking him again with almost the same force. Sungwoon’s vision starts to blurry when he felt Jisung’s fingers back to strokes Sungwoon’s girth just in a right amount.

On the next minute, Sungwoon felt himself being jerked down after someone ditching Sungwoon’s pants and shirt in a swift motion, as he facing two slick cocks in front of him. His own cock is twitching but he is eager to please his lovers, so he simultaneously giving an underside licking to their cock, switching gently between stroking his fingers and swallowing it in no time. Sungwoon stretches his mouth wider than he ever been, because their cock seems thicker by time comes. He makes delicious slurping noises combined with his lovers muffled moan, straight above him.

Whilst Jisung and Minhyun engage in much passionate kisses, they didn’t fail to notice how Sungwoon is working himself rather hard on their lower parts. He is trying to taken Jisung’s girth for its fully length for now and the blonde haired male just giving a hard deep snaps to push it further to Sungwoon’s throat. The smaller male makes a choking noise before overlooking at Jisung with much darken orbs and challenged his oldest lover by swallowing it further down his own throat, fast and deep.

“Geez, he really miss our cocks, does he?” Jisung snickers, within a sharp intake of his breath, before marking Minhyun’s flesh with a purplish bruise on the junction between Minhyun’s neck and shoulder. The black haired male moans softly along the hard grip of Sungwoon’s palm under him before giving a slight gasps because he felt such warmth as the smallest frame male between them guiding Minhyun’s girth to his mouth and bobs his head without any warning. Minhyun just felt his life is so complete.

Sungwoon try not to choke himself while taking Minhyun’s girth more than half of its length but he actually can’t help when tears starts stinging in the corner of his eyes. When he is least anticipate it, Minhyun rolls his hips deep, hitting Sungwoon’s throat with his lengthy girth. The red haired male now is look so wrecked only from deepthroating his lovers as his throat is been hitting continuously with both of their fat, thick cock. Sungwoon whines when he is being jerked up, Minhyun’s lips on his swollen one and Sungwoon’s back is hitting the wall again, minds and visions blurry.

“How’d we arrange this, hyung?” Minhyun’s rather hoarse voice heard from Sungwoon’s right side, giving a sweet licking to Sungwoon’s defined jawline. The smaller male moans from Minhyun’s little ministration when Jisung makes it more sensitive by licking Sungwoon’s left ear and another grasps on Sungwoon’s hardening girth.

“I’ll take him.” Jisung raspy voice purrs on Sungwoon’s ear, giving another twitch on the smaller male cock as Sungwoon didn’t even care whose cock will buried deep inside him, as long as he could get his release anytime soon. “And you’ll take me, Minhyun-ah.”

The slightly taller male quirks an eyebrow but oblige it immediately, giving a slight instruction.

“I’ll better prep you two in the same time.”

Jisung locking his and Minhyun’s lips for one searing kiss before the black haired male rummages on his night stand, picking out a medium size bottle before smearing both his hands with the lube. Minhyun then gives a smack on Jisung’s ass, throwing the eldest male to facing the wall, next to Sungwoon. He managed to smirk a little before slides his nimble fingers about the same time to his lovers waiting entrance.

He heard a slight gasps either from Sungwoon or Jisung when he pushes his finger rather smoothly to their inside and hitting their sweet spot simultaneously. Sungwoon’s tighter ass clenches hard to the ministration and Minhyun grunts a little before pursuing his finger further, earning a loud moan from the red haired male. Jisung works rather rhythmically when Minhyun’s fingers pushes deeper and hits Jisung’s prostate once again.

The room is full by squelching noises for some moment and when Minhyun felt it’s quite enough to prep both of his lovers’ asses; he turns them around by another smack on their ass and such a smirk. “Looks like we’re going to be rough today, hyung.” He announced before put a quick peck and gives a slight grab for both of their girth as he heard their needy moan in no time.

“’m okay.” Sungwoon mumbles his words as Jisung is locking his lips and hoist one of Sungwoon’s legs to Jisung’s thigh in a swift motion before pushing his hard-on girth to Sungwoon’s entrance with a single deep roll of his hips. Sungwoon’s heavy cock are nudging between them and rubs their skin as Jisung’s front being pushed closer to Sungwoon’s when Minhyun slides his own girth deep into Jisung’s ass. The tallest man groans when Jisung clenches Minhyun’s cock rather purposely.

“Shit, hyung.” Minhyun curses before giving Jisung hard snaps of his hips and it’s eventually hits Sungwoon’s prostate as Jisung’s cock is buried deeper into his insides. Both male groans and it fueled Minhyun’s ego as he stabs harder, deeper and faster in such ruthless ways.

They are engage in their sinful act for another good minute as Sungwoon’s helpless moans heard when Jisung rhythmically hitting Sungwoon’s sweet spot continuously whilst Minhyun did the same to Jisung’s prostate. He felt so stuffed yet contented because being able to fill in each other in a good way. Jisung managed to lift Sungwoon’s chin up and put a deep, lingering kiss before quite presses up further into the red haired male inside and Sungwoon cries out his name.

“ _Ah-_ hyung. J-jisung hyung, d-deeper…”

Minhyun heard and he obliges, giving Jisung a slight gasp and pushes him deeper to Sungwoon’s inside as he asked to. The smaller male whines as it’s hitting him deeper than he could think of. Sungwoon just felt so full at this time.

Jisung’s shallow breath is apparent on both of his lovers’ ears as Sungwoon could hear another loud slamming from Minhyun’s hips, right to the core of their eldest whilst it soon stabs him deeper with Jisung more frantic rhythm. Sungwoon clenches his walls when Jisung become so heavy and thick inside him. Minhyun moves his hips rather roughly as if he is chasing his own release. Sungwoon soon feel that his neglected cock is throbbing, desperate for affection and it didn’t go unnoticed by his youngest lover.

“What is it, Sungwoon hyung?” Minhyun sounds so raspy, catching on his own breath whilst Sungwoon feels Jisung’s heated glance on him. “You want to cum, hm?”

Sungwoon didn’t reply yet let out a rather loud moan when another rolls of Jisung’s hips stabs his prostate deeper as Minhyun sinfully smirks behind Jisung’s back. He puts a languid kiss on the eldest back, mumbling his words but still loud enough to hear by Sungwoon.

“Should we, Jisung hyung?” He asks but fastens his hips rolls on Jisung’s tight ass, earning another moan from his lover. “Should we let him cum first?”

Jisung growls lowly, either giving his approval or not. Sungwoon whines again, his throbbing cock is leaking with much precum and he is about to burst anytime soon if none of his lovers would give their permission to let him release his cum.

Minhyun leans closer, pushing Jisung closer to Sungwoon’s front as he gets the red haired male lips locking with his. Minhyun’s slender fingers soon circling around Jisung’s thin waist and grabs Sungwoon’s leaking cock, tight to the flesh. Sungwoon cries in relief and let Minhyun’s fingers taking care him, pumps with a mild strength, letting Jisung groans in between them as Sungwoon loads his heavy strings to their skin and Minhyun’s hands. The smaller male trembles as Jisung encircling his hands around Sungwoon’s nape and leans Sungwoon’s head to his shoulder, petting him appreciatively. Minhyun feels his hands getting hotter as Sungwoon spurting another white string before going limps on Jisung’s care.

“It’s okay, Woon-ah.” Jisung soothes. “You’ve been good today, love.”

Jisung felt Minhyun’s hands circling on his waist by now, still stabbing his inside with utmost force and rather a loud groan heard within minutes as he jerks himself by shooting out his hot liquid against Jisung’s inside. His youngest lover pulls out much small grunt when he pushes out more strings as Jisung milking Minhyun’s cock with his ass rather purposely.

“C’mon love, you can do it.” He whispers. “I’ll take it all.”

Jisung contented sigh heard when Minhyun obliged and didn’t pull his girth whilst Jisung chasing on his own release. It takes a few further thrust of his hips to Sungwoon’s inside before the smaller male unconsciously clenches his wall when he felt Jisung’s cock become heavier and burst his white load on Sungwoon’s inside for two, three long spurts. Jisung leans his head to the wall in front of him, calming down his own rapid heartbeat before eventually slips out from Sungwoon’s warmth that earned him a weak whimper from the red haired male. Minhyun then follows a suit but still leans his head on Jisung’s back, collecting his own breath.

No one dared to say a word for some quite moment, the overwhelming feeling still engulfing the small, cramped room. Minhyun smiles rather weakly to both of his lovers when he decided to detach himself, dragging Sungwoon’s weight with Jisung and thrown the smaller man ceremoniously on his own bed before Jisung thrown himself tiredlessly on Minhyun’s bed. He chuckles before make a quick grab to blanket them for further safe purpose if someone might just drag their feet carelessly to his room later on whilst he get himself a quick wash.

Minhyun meet with Guanlin when he finishes refresh himself as the young lads just straddling around the living room and Minhyun immediately make a quick request.

“Guanlin-ah, mind if you swap Jisung hyung with me for a day?” He asks when he joins the blonde chick on the couch, wriggling his brows rather suggestively.

Guanlin looks at him with such confused face for a while before shrugs carelessly. “Okay, hyung.”

“Thanks, Guanlin-ah.” Minhyun pats the said male shoulders before shots himself from the couch and winces as he feel a slight pain rose from his back, didn’t go unnoticed from their youngest member.

“Are you okay, hyung?” He asks, worried latches heavy on his tone. “Are you hurt somewhere?”

Minhyun chuckles before assuring him that is nothing to worry about. “No. I’m fine. Don’t worry much.”

Guanlin just nods and as Minhyun is about to dashing off his feet to the kitchen, he gets another curious question from the blonde chick. “Uhm, Minhyun hyung, is Jisung hyung okay?” He asks.  “I think I heard some screaming a while ago before you walk out from the room.”

“Shit.” Minhyun curses under his breath, mentally taking note that the dorm isn’t the safest place for them to take such activities in near future, but he managed to smile to Guanlin’s confused state.

“Never mind him, Guanlin-ah. He is totally okay, just a little bit – _tired_.” Minhyun emphasized the last word, hoping not to oblige to explain further more about the tiredness to the young lads.

“Tired from what, hyung?” Guanlin ask, rather curious.

Minhyun put a suggestive smirk.

“ _Boyfriends’_ _activity_.” He said before dashing off his feet for good.

Guanlin face starts redden after he actually realizes the meaning behind Minhyun’s words.

“HYUNG!”

**Author's Note:**

> and baby guanlin at the end, omaigosh  
> i'm not yet ready to taint guanlin innocence for now, but his hyungs are :)


End file.
